2013 TAWOG Ceremony
by Jamie Skyland
Summary: Welcome to this year's TAWOG Ceremony! Voting ends April 1st!


2013 TAWOG Ceremony

Hello, my name is Jamie Skyland. I'm a writer and have joined. I am assigned to host the very first TAWOG Ceremony. To vote is to PM and/or review all the nominees so they all can have a fair shot. It's alright if you don't vote for all of them, but will be greatly appreciated.

2013 TAWOG Ceremony

Best Critically Acclaimed Story (10 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
Love Lost (Rage597)  
Elmore's Little Angels (That-Gex-Dude)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)

Best Audience's Favorite Story (10 Nominations)  
Gumwin (SilverShadowJynx)  
Jonathan Watterson (that-regular-adventureofgumball)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup

Best Writer/Author. (5 Nominations)  
Antr  
Bda241  
EvelioandZgroup  
GalaticDragonfly  
That-Gex-Dude

Best Leading Male Character in a Story Role (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Darwin (The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson/Laengruk213100)  
Brian (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)  
Richard (The Monk and The Maidens/xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Leading Female Character in a Story Role (5 Nominations)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Anais (Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist/Antr)  
Carrie (What To Do When You Are Dead/That-Gex-Dude)  
Jamie (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Supporting Male Character in a Story Role (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (The Karate Kid/SuperKamiGurruFTW)  
Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Principal Brown (Out There/SuperKamiGurruFTW)  
Clayton (Normal Is Just A Word In The Dictionary/marshmallow-princess)  
Stephen (The Card/YprocKcid)

Best Supporting Female Character in a Story Role (5 Nominations)  
Teri (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
Masami (Masami's Desire/Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
Penny (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Denise (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)  
Carrie (The Dead World of Gumball/Skyy1865)

Best Breakout Character "Character Not Involved Often" (5 Nominations)  
Clayton (Normal Is Just A Word In The Dictionary/marshmallow-princess)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Mr. Small (Sharks/Lady-Salem)  
Laurence (I'll Ask You Later/Lady Salem)  
Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)

Best Adapted Story (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
True Love (jayceefull)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)

Best Original Story (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Misunderstood (Bda241)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Sleeper Hit Story (5 Nominations)  
Misunderstood (Bda241)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Panties (YprocKcid)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)

Best Breakout Writer/Author (5 Nominations)  
Smiles-That-Are-Big  
NeoNimbus  
EvelioandZgroup|  
Bda241  
Antr

Best Classic Story "Story Not Nominated from Earlier or Last Year's Ceremony/Awards"  
Elmore's Little Angel (Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
Black-Cat (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson (Laengruk213100)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
Tears of a Watterson (Laengruk213100)

Best "Gumball" Performance "Changes Every Year Depending on a Certain Character's Usage (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Legacy: The Story of Gumball Watterson (Laengruk213100)

Best Screen Couple "Role from a Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
GumballXDarwin (Gumwin/SilverShadowJynx)  
GumballXRachel (The Circle/EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXTeri (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
NicoleXMr. Small (Sharks/Lady-Salem)

Best Chemistry (5 Nominations)  
Gumball and Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball and Penny Fitzgerald (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball and Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Brian and all the Characters (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)

Best Screen Couple "Paired with an OC" (5 Nominations)  
GumballXTabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
GumballXStephen (True Love/jayceefull)  
JamieXMarcus (Family Issues/Bda241)  
GumballXMandy (Mandy/GumballWattersonzz)  
GumballXSarah (Black-Cat/EvelioandZgroup)

Best Breakout Couple (5 Nominations)  
GumballXRachel (The Circle/EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXMasami (Masami's Desire/Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
GumballXJamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
GumballXTeri (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXTabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)

Best On-Screen Duo/Group (5 Nominations)  
The Station (The Station/EvelioandZgroup)  
The Raid Club (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball and Brian (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)  
52 (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
Survivors (The Dead World of Gumball/Skyy1865)

Best On-Screen Heroes/Villains (5 Nominations)  
Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Survivors (The Dead World of Gumball/Skyy1865)  
The Raid Club (My New Family/ GalaticDragonfly)  
52 (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
UTN (Healing through Hard Times/Laengruk213100)

Best Line from a Story (5 Nominations)  
"When you, the wretched and the weak have felt the pain and suffering of one's spirit being…slowly…crushed…but pointless fucks like you, will end soon by simply…Death." Gumball (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
"While we thank you for the audio of your sister fucking some dude, we quickly learned that you weren't supposed to do it." Jamie (Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater/GalaticDragonfly)  
"He will be missed dearly, but we have to continue on in life and never speak of what happened. Not now, not tomorrow, not in a year, not ever. It's our little secret. Okay." Tobias (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
"I know that you said that your favorite color was blue, but you said if you wanted something that would represent love was this necklace. You said that you wanted it to be inscribed so that the person, who gave you this, knew what love was really for." Gumball (The Circle/EvelioandZgroup)  
"Rachel, a great man once said 'never cheat. It's like throwing a diamond and keeping a rock' I would never cheat on you." Gumball (The Circle/EvelioandZgroup)

Best Crossover Story (5 Nominations)  
The Nightmarish on Elm Street (Naval Fitzgerald)  
Friday the 13th: Gumball Edition (Antr)  
BioWarfare (Urimizo)  
Gumdall (The Howling Behemoth)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Crossover Edition (TheBestGamer)

Best Story Crossed with TAWOG (5 Nominations)  
The Nightmare on Elm Street (Naval Fitzgerald)  
Friday the 13th (Antr)  
Sonic the hedgehog (BlueHedgehog1997)  
Happy Tree Friend (The Howling Behemoth)  
Meta Fight Beyblade (MysteryUnlocker45)

Best Shocking Moment "Any Story is Allowed Nominated" (10 Nominations)  
Gumball is alive, Mr. Small is the Sleeper Child, Penny is alive, and Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald are killed. (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
The rape of Anais (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)  
The story revealing to be the prequel to "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald" (Stalked/EvelioandZgroup)  
The death and rape of Darwin (TAWoG: An Anthology/YprocKcid)  
The brutality of Darwin (The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson/LAengruk213100)  
Tobias was dead the entire time (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball's decision (Family Issues/Bda241)  
The reign of the loop (The Loop/Mr. Page)  
Gumball and Jamie are saved by Mr. Small (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball's blackmail to Rachel (Quickiez/xXDasxGoochXx)

Best OC "Specific From Certain Story." (5 Nominations)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
Brian (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)  
Slayer (Baby Steps/Lovely Little Dove  
Denise (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Stephen (True Love/jayceefull)

Best Ensemble (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
Talking (Antr)

Best Ensemble (OCs) (Nominations)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
The Dead World of Gumball (Skyy1865)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
200: The Beginning of The End (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (OC/Ensemble cast/Group) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)

Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Principal Brown (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Masami (Masami's Desire/Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)  
Matau (Healing through Hard Times/Laengruk213100)

Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Nicole (The First Blood/EvelioandZgroup)  
Jamie (The Amazing World of Truth or Dare/ThunderboundAwsomeness)  
Banana Joe (Misunderstood/Bda241)  
Gumball (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)

Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Black-Cat (Black Cat/EvelioandZgroup)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)

Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Tina (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Carrie (The Dead World of Gumball/skyy1865)  
Penny (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Rachel (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)

Best "Holiday" Story (5 Nominations)  
Maybe this Christmas (Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
Merry Christmas Gumball (Christmas/makorralover99)  
The Letter's (Veteran's Day/Laengruk213100)  
Under The Mistletoe (Christmas/dnbwriters)  
Tears of a Watterson (9/11/Laengruk213100)

Best "Change Of Heart" Character/ Good to Bad or Bad to Good (5 Nominations)  
Penny (Misunderstood/Bda241/Good to Bad)  
Gumball (Return to Dimension 52/Antr/Good to Bad)  
Anais (Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist/Antr/Undecided)  
Gumball (Fishsticks/Starshie/Good to Bad)  
Gumball (Healing through Hard Times/Leangruk213100)

Best Story Series (5 Nominations)  
My New Family series (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Newcomer series (NeoNimbus)  
Quickiez! series (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Misunderstood series (Bda241)  
Talking series (Antr)

Best Death (5 Nominations)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Darwin (Fishsticks/Starshie)  
Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)

Best "Fan Favorite" Couple (5 Nominations)  
GumballXDarwin  
GumballXPenny  
GumbalXRachel  
GumballXTeri  
GumballXJamie

Best Fight (5 Nominations)  
Gumball V.S. Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball V.S. Tobias (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Gumball V.S. Darwin (The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson/Laengruk213100)  
Gumball V.S. Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball V.S. Carrie (Gumball x Carrie: The Fight/Smiles-That-Are-Big)

Best "Lemon" Story (5 Nominations)  
La Trampa-The Trap (Studeozero1)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater (GalaticDragonfly)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
The First Time (Luna Elune)  
The Toy (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Kiss "Specific From Certain Story." (5 Nominations)  
GumballXAnais (Sweet Flavored Gumballs and The Toy/GalaticDragonfly and xXDasxGoochXx)  
GumballXDarwin (Gumwin, The First Time, and Merry Christmas Gumball/SilverShadowJynx, Luna Elune, makorralover99)  
GumballXTeri (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXStephen (True love and True Love (Remake)/jayceefull and EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXCarrie (TAWOG: The Diaries, Gumball x Carrie: The Fight, and Kicked Out/dnbwriters, Smiles-That-Are-Big, and GumballWattersonzz)

Best Sequel/Prequel (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Stalked (EvelioandZgroup)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Great Manhunt (Laengruk213100)  
My New Family: The Progress (GalaticDragonfly)

Best "Episode Based" Story (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (The Club/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (The Knights/EvelioandZgroup)  
An Elmore Mystery (The Picnic/GossipGFan)  
The Medicine (The Painting/That-Gex-Dude)  
Love Lost (The Pressure/Rage597)

Best Collaborating/Request Story (5 Nominations)  
In Time We'll Lose Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Love Circe (Antr)  
Anais Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist (Antr)  
Different Rifts (Antr)

Best Collaborating/Request Writers/Authors (5 Nominations)  
Antr  
xXDasxGoochXx  
EvelioandZgroup  
Smiles-That-Are-Big  
NeoNimbus

Best Short Story (Under 1,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
The Documentary (TAWOG Fan)  
Why I Love Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Card (YprocKcid)  
The Golden Rule (Globaluna32)  
Darwin (SuperKamiGuruFTW)

Best Story (Under 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Over 50,000 Words) (4 Nominations/Formally 5)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)

Best Story (Over 100,000 Words) (0 Nominations, Formally 5)

Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)

Best Story M (5 Nominations)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
The Time Machine (xXDasxGoochXx)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater (GalaticDragonfly)  
My New Family: The Progress (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story T (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)

Best Story K+ (5 Nominations)  
Gumball Watterson (TheBestGamer)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
Talking (Antr)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Misunderstood (Bda241)

Best Story K (5 Nominations)  
The Day Off (Stop Writing Guy)  
TAWOG Poetry (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Card (YprocKcid)  
Under The Shell (EvelioandZgroup)  
True Love (jayceefull)

Best Poster (Original) (5 Nominations)  
The I Like Writing17EP (The Zombie Within and EvelioandZgroup)  
Gone (Lone Dark Knight)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Time Machine (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Poster (Adapted) (5 Nominations)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup and JonathanElrod)  
The Knight in Blue Fur (Kjmk42 and JonathanElrod)  
Gumwin (SilverShadowJynx and Unknown Source)  
TAWOG: The Diaries (dnbwriters and JonathanElrod)  
Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist (Antr and JonathanElrod)

Best Story (Under 5 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
La Trampa-The Trap (Studiozero1)  
Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation (nodnarb2000)  
The Time Machine (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Story (Under 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumwin (SilverShadowJynx)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)

Best Story (Over 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
Talking (Antr)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)

Best Story (Not On FanFiction) (5 Nominations)  
The Panties: Alternated Ending (bigsmiles123)  
Gumball x Jamie: Secrets (bigsmiles123)  
Teach me to Swim (DickCorpy)  
Carrie's Diary (JonathanElrod)  
An Endless Future GumballXRachel (JonathanElrod)

Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)  
The Adventures of Joelle and Mia (KasualKoopa)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
Normal Is Just A Word In The Dictionary (marshmallow-princess)  
Black Cat (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (UltraChaosBrony)

Best Story (Angst) (4 Nominations, Formally 5)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
A Memoir to the Wild One (EvelioandZgroup)  
Shipwrecked (Lady-Salem)  
Amazing World of Gumball: Lies and Beyond (OfficialGumballStories)

Best Story (Crime) (5 Nominations)  
Framed (SilverShadowJynx)  
Sharks (Lady-Salem)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (EvelioandZgroup)  
After School Murder (Comet1998)  
Why me? (TAWOGfan)

Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
Love Circle (Antr)  
Family Issues (Bda241)

Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
First Day of Cool (Starshie)  
Abusive Love (JacquelineCryus)  
The Amazing World of Gumball (Miles Preston)  
My New Family: aftermath (damntohell29)

Best Story (Fantasy) (5 Nominations)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Carrie (EvelioandZgroup)  
TAWOG: The Wish (DaisyDuck1994)  
Every holiday's for love (GoDeAter12)

Best Story (Foreign Language) (5 Nominations)  
El Deseo – The Wish (Studiozero1)  
La Trampa – The Trap (Studiozero1)  
Dia quente (Bibi entre as Bis)  
O nascrimentodos bebes (Bibi entre as Bis)  
Marido mentrioso (Bibi entre as Bis)

Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
Darwin (SuperKamiGuruFTW)  
The Affection (DottiSka)

Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Enough (xXDasxGoochXx)  
aftermath (jayceefull)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The I Like Writing17 EP (The Zombie Within)

Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Fishsticks (Starshie)  
Return of the Living Watterson (Naval Fitzgerald)  
The First Blood (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)  
Quickiez! (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Talking (Antr)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
I'll Ask You Later (Lady-Salem)  
Darwin (SuperKamiGuruFTW)

Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
A Memoir to the Wild One (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson (Laengruk213100)  
The Music Box (Smiles-That-Are-Big)

Best Story (LGBT Theme) (5 Nominations)  
Girls Don't Cry (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumwin (SilverShadowJynx)  
True Love (jayceefull)  
The Affection (DottiSka)  
A Memoir to the Wild One (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (EvelioandZgroup)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
Stalked (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gone Wrong (Kjmk42)

Best Story (Parody) (5 Nominations)  
Talking (Antr)  
Girls Don't Cry (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Maid and The Maidens (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Return of the Living Watterson (Naval Fitzgerald)  
Dead Elmore (The Zombie Within)

Best Story (Poetry) (3 Nominations, Formally 5)  
TAWOG Poetry (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Rap (The Zombie Within)  
Awog April Fools short fic (deletedacc111)

Best Story (Romance) (5 Nominations)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
Gumwin (SilverShadowJynx)  
True Love (jayceefull)

Best Story (Sci-Fi) (5 Nominations)  
In Time, We'll Lose Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Time Machine (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
The Terminator (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Song-Fic) (Nominations)  
The I Like Writing17 EP (The Zombie Within)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Chalk Outline (GumballWattersonzz)  
Superluv (EvelioandZgroup)  
Hero (GumballWattersonzz)

Best Story (Spiritual) (3 Nominations, Formally 5)  
Slenderman (EvelioandZgroup)  
Final Destination: Destination Elmore (EvelioandZgroup)  
I Feel Like A Monster (SpecOpsFrost7854)

Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Mystery of a Young Cat (Laengruk213100)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (UltraChaosBrony)  
The Vampire (NeoNimbus)  
The Shadow (TheBestGamer)

Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)  
Gumwar (The Howling Behemoth)  
Earthquake in Elmore (Miles Preston)  
Fishsticks (Starshie)  
Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist (Antr)  
200: The Beginning of The End (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Life isn't Beautiful (Jazteen)  
Hate-Abuse-Recovery (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Western) (1 Nominations, Formally 5)  
True Grit (EvelioandZgroup)

TAWOG Ceremony/Award's Honorary Award for 2013 (?)


End file.
